Harry Potter and the Academy of Aurors and Healers
by Doodlebug101
Summary: The war is over. Now Harry Potter will face a new challange, living the rest of his life. This is a story about the next part of Harry's life, after Hogwarts. r&r please
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight bore down on Harry as he awoke and began to adjust his eyes to the bright sun.

He reached over on the nightstand and grabbed his glasses and noticed that the spot where Ginny lay was empty meaning that she had gotten up and went downstairs.

"Ah mate the letters have arrived downstairs." Ron said as Harry put on some clothes.

Without another word Ron turned and left out of the room.

"Here's your letter!" Hermione said excitedly to Harry before thrusting it in his hands.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned to school to finally finish there education, while Neville, Seamus and Dean rented out Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place while also with the help of Kreacher cleaned the place up and got rid of the dark, eerie gloom it cast. And they even managed to remove all the portraits of the Black Family (except Sirius) even Mrs. Blacks screeching portrait. After finally graduating Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place (against the wishes of Mrs. Weasley) with Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry, Ginny, and Ron applied to the Ministry Of Magic for the position of Aurors, while Hermione applied to St. Mungos for the position of a Healer.

Harry tore open the letter and read the letter slowly to himself. __

We are pleased to inform you Mr. Harry Potter that you have been accepted into the ranks of the Elite Aurors. Training begins on September 1 at the Academy Of Aurors and Healers. Their will be on campus housing and meals provided. Tonight there w will be a meeting held at 9pm. Meet in the Auror Headquarters.

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry looked around the kitchen and noticed all eyes were on him.

"Did you get accepted?" Neville asked breaking the silence that was placed on the room by the anticipation of whether Harry was to become an Auror or not.

Harry paused and then answered yes to the question Neville asked.

"Good. I got in to!" Ginny squealed as she embraced Harry tightly.

"I got in to." Hermione said with a little resentment in her voice.

"Why did you say it like that?" Dean asked as he poured himself some tea.

But before she even had to answer they all noticed that Ron sat in the corner face red and anger was definitely his main emotion at the moment.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Harry asked but he already knew the answer.

"I didn't get in." he said flatly and got up and rushed out of the kitchen.

Everybody stared at the kitchen panels were Ron had just stormed out.

"Just kidding I got in." Ron yelled jumping back into the kitchen and nearly making Seamus fall out of his chair.

"Well good for yall, know we have to find something to do with our lives." Dean murmured resentfully referring to himself, Neville, and Seamus.

"Not me I heard there's another position opened up at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I already applied." A sudden face of shock came onto Seamus's face as he looked down at his watch. "Oh damn I'm bout to be late."

Without another word Seamus sprinted up to the 4th floor and into his room to change into his best dress robes for his interview.

"So Neville what are you going to do with your life?" Ginny said as she Harry a plate of breakfast.

"I'm going to the Auror Academy with you all." Neville said happily.

"But didn't you fail Transfiguration O.W.L.S!" Hermione asked bewildered that he had gotten in without meeting requirements.

"Yea but since the Ministry is in such short supply of workers with the all of the deaths it's had in it's ranks, and the fact that I helped bring down You-Know-Who. I've been qualified." Neville replied. "Plus my parents were great Aurors in their time."

Dean looked utterly bewildered by the fact that everyone was moving on with their lifes and not sitting around the house all day.

"Well I guess I'll be staying here by myself." Dean nearly moaned.

"Don't be dramatic mate Seamus will still be here." Ron said harshly. "Why don't you apply for a job at the Ministry there's a lot of positions open."

"I think I will." Dean said dreamily. "I wonder whether they got any positions at the Magical Law Enforcement Squad."

"Only way you would know is if you go and see. Duh." Ginny said sarcastically. "But wait aint Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement Squad the same thing."

Hermione sighed and cast Ginny a look of disgust had anybody bothered to pay attention to Professor Bins when he taught about the History of the Ministry Of Magic.

"No the Magical Law Enforcement Squad deal with less threatening threats and work to solve petty crimes." Hermione informed.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Seamus sprinted down the stairs and nearly tripped over his robes.

"Watch out want I just bought that table!" Ginny yelled but it was to late Seamus knocked over her glass table and broke it.

Seamus fell to the floor with a piece of glass sticking out of his arm. Ginny rushed passed Seamus ignoring his badly bleeding arm and repaired her table.

"Hermione your going be a Healer could you help me please." Seamus said quickly from the floor which he lay sprawled out.

Hermione rushed to his side and began to murmur spells Harry didn't know or understand. The glass flew from within his arm and his wound closed up almost immediately. Seamus jumped up and ran through the door of the house. With a loud crack they knew he had disappareated.

"I think I'm going to apply for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Dean said getting up and putting his plate and cup in the sink.

Neville was next to leave he said that he had to go tell his Grandmother that he was going to be an Auror and he wanted to visit his parents.

"I think we should go to the Burrow and tell them the good news." Hermione suggested once everyone besides her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were gone out of the house.

The four of them got up from the table and went to there rooms to put on clothes. Ginny and Harry went to the seventh floor of the house where the master bedroom was. While Harry was in the shower Ginny burst through the door and went straight towards the toilet. Vomit was flowing out of her mouth and splashing into the toilet every time she opened her mouth. Harry summoned some clothes around himself and went to check on his love.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah but this sickness just came over me out of nowhere." Ginny replied through short breath's while straightening herself up.

"I think you should just rest and come to the Burrow when you feel better." Harry said moving Ginny towards the bed.

"No I'm fine." She reassured.

"Are you sure." Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny said sternly and aggressively.

After they had all been dressed they left the house and appareated to the Burrow. The Burrow was not the same as it use to be. After being blown up by Death Eaters Magical Construction rebuilt the house for free in the name of Harry. It no longer looked shabby and was no longer as large. Yet it was four stories high and was 5237 sq ft. It had 8 rooms, 8 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, two family rooms, a dining room, a loft, and a basement. Mr. Weasley had discovered TV's and placed one in almost every room. He even managed to bootleg some cable from local muggles.

"Hi mom." Ginny said announcing that they were there as they walked into the family room and saw Mrs. Weasley watching her daily soap operas.

"Oh hi." Said Mrs. Weasley not glancing up from the TV.

Ron took offensive that his mother paid him no attention and said very loudly "well don't I fell welcome."

"I'm sure you do." Mrs. Weasley said indifferently while turning the volume up with her wand.

"Mrs. Weasley we all got accepted into the Academy of Aurors and Healers." Hermione said calmly but sternly.

Mrs. Weasley at first acted as if she didn't hear them but then jumped up and embraced them in a tight hug. 

"I gotta call the family together so we can have a feast." Mrs. Weasley said letting Hermione go out of her tight hug. "Hermione and Ginny would you help me in the kitchen."

"Um. Mrs. Weasley-" But Hermione was cut off.

"Would you please call me Mom and stop calling me Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley snapped nicely.

"Mom." Hermione said shyly. "We cant have a feast tonight we've got a meeting tonight and they probably going to have food there for us."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. "Oh well I guess we'll have the feast when you leave for training."  
Before anyone could say anything to reassure Mrs. Weasley that they would have the feast so she could show off her newly finished mansion, Mr. Weasley came bounding in the house.

"Arthur take off your shoes." Mrs. Weasley snapped before he stepped on her brand new wood floor.

Mr. Weasley took off his shoes and protruded to the kids with a huge grin on his face.

"I just got the note saying you four were accepted." He said happily.

"Are you all hungry." Mrs. Weasley said trying to get them to come in the kitchen so she could show it off.

"Yes mom. I know you wanna show off your kitchen why don't you just tell us to come see instead of fattening us up." Ginny snapped.

"You watch you mouth." Mrs. Weasley barked.

After looking Ginny over a few times she noticed her robes were a bit tight.

"Ginny why don't you go rest I don't think your feeling to well." Harry said. "I'll go with you."

Ginny fidgeted in her pocket for a moment and grabbed her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"If you tell me to lay down one more time I will hex you." Ginny threatened. "You know what all of you lot are getting on my nerves I'm going go to my room."

Ginny stormed off into the house and up the stairs to the second floor where her new room was.

"I'd better go check on her." Harry said before running off to her room. 

He stayed outside the room trying to get his thoughts together. After a few seconds of thinking of what to say he made up his mind to go ahead and go in.

He walked and the room and to his complete shock thing was simultaneously floating around the room. He glanced at Ginny and noticed that she seemed not to notice. Harry grabbed his wand and with a swift wave the items returned to their regular spot. The room was really quite beautiful with a bunch a furniture that looked like it came straight from IKEA. The walls were a dark pink with purple curtains adorned on the widows.

"Did you know your furniture was floating around the room?" Harry asked as Ginny gave him a look of disgust.

"Yea my powers have been out of whack for the past two months." Ginny said as if that was a normal as a .

Harry mind was racing with the thought of Ginny losing control of her powers.

"Well do you know what's wrong with them?" Harry asked getting closer to her. 

"I don't know but I been sick and I can barely control my powers without concentrating." Ginny said.

Harry slowly stroked her hair slowly and leaned in to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched her he was blasted backwards onto the wall.

Ginny stared at Harry with shock on her face.

"I'm so sorry but I was feeling like this was wrong and all of a sudden you went flying." Ginny said through half laugh.

Harry had to laugh to it was just so funny how her powers were working.

"What's going on." Ron shouted as he and Mr. Weasley ran in the room wands out.

"Nothing would you two get out." Ginny shouted.

To their amazement they were thrown out of the room and the door shut and locked on it's on.

"Okay that's just weird." Harry said.

"Harry I think……I didn't get this way till our first time together two moths ago." She said softly. 

"What are you saying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well witches powers go haywire when their preg-"

"Don't say it." Harry said cutting her off.

"Witches powers go haywire when their pregnant with a magical child. Some even say if the child is going to be powerful the witch pregnant can do wandless magic."

"Do you think your pregnant?"

"Yes because we did it for the first time and then I start having problems."

"I guess we better tell your mum."  
"We'll tell her after we eat lunch."

"Yea. I hope I don't have to fight Ron."

The lunch Mrs. Weasley made for them was quite tasty but the silence and the stare Ginny and Harry were receiving was making Ginny really angry which wasn't good in her situation.

"Okay well since you all are staring at us then I might as well tell yall the good news." Ginny said annoyed. "Me and Harry may be having a baby."

Mrs. Weasley looked half happy and half sick. Ron looked angry. Hermione was obviously excited. Mr. Weasley was in shock.

"Well what are you two going to do now?" Mrs. Weasley said slowly.

"If I am then I'm going stay at home and not pursue being an Auror. But if I'm not then everything else will go on as planned." Ginny said sternly.

"Well you just wasted your life do you really want to be a stay at home mom like me." Mrs. Weasley argued. "I always thought you would make something of yourself. And how can you afford a baby?"

"Mrs. Weasley I have enough money to support myself, Gin, and our kid for the rest of our lifes." Harry said nervously.

Ron got up and stormed out of the kitchen followed by Hermione who was going to check on him.

"Ginny come with me now." Mrs. Weasley said now taking Ginny to an guest bedroom. 

Harry sat uncomfortably with Mr. Weasley in the kitchen. He could hear Hermione begging Ron to calm down. Harry really hated to but he hex Ron if he had to protect himself, Ginny, or unborn child. 

"Harry if it turns out that Ginny is pregnant I have your word that you will be nothing but a great man to my daughter and your child. And promise to protect them at all costs." Mr. Weasley questioned breaking Harry's thought on how he would hand Ron. 

"Yes. Mr. Weasley Ginny means everything to me and if she is pregnant so will my child." Harry assured.

"That's all I needed so now when is the wedding?"

A wedding now that was a far-fetched thought they couldn't possibly expect him to marry her. But now that he thought about it he might as well marry her. He didn't want anyone else and he had no need to be single. 

"Whenever Ginny likes." Harry said hoarsely.

"Harry can I speak to you mate?" Ron ordered more then asked as he stormed into the kitchen.

Harry got up from his seat hand on his wand and followed Ron up to Ron's room. Ron shut the door and locked it with his wand and then turned it on Harry.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said quickly drawing his own.

Ron's wand flew across the room and onto his nightstand.

"I wasn't going to hex you I was just joking." Ron said defensively.

"What's your deal you expect me to believe that."

"I was going to question you."

"Look we did it once I haven't been bagging your sister all day."

"I know. Promise me you will take care of her she's my only sister."

"I will you already know that."

Ron grabbed his wand and they went back downstairs. Ginny was sitting at the table beaming. Hermione could barely control herself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking oddly pleased.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said before Harry could ask.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked dropping to his knees.

Tears were flowing from all the girls eyes as Ginny pondered the answer.

"No. Yes. No. Yes. No. YES." Ginny said finally making up her mind.

Mrs. Weasley nearly fell out of her sit as she squealed in excitement.

"Take good care of her." Ron and Mr. Weasley said sternly.

"I will." Harry said as Ginny cried on his chest.

Later that day Harry and Ginny were alone in their room in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place discussing their future.

"I really think we should get our own place now." Ginny said.

She had taken a potion made by Hermione that decreased her pregnancy symptoms.

"I do to but what if a Voldemort finds out and decides to kill you in your sleep." Harry argued. "I couldn't have that on my conscious." 

"But I can protect myself and they would have to be a really strong wizard to have broken out of Azkaban."

"Not all Death Eaters were caught you know that."

"Yea I know but I really doubt they would attack me. I don't want to live here with Dean and Seamus. And I'm definitely not moving home." 

"Okay Ginny but you gotta find the place." Harry glanced down at his watch and saw it was 8:57. "We gotta go were going be late."

Harry and Ginny ran at a speed as fast as Ginny could run with here being pregnant and hit the bottom landing in 15 seconds.

"Congrats mate." Seamus and Dean yelled as Ginny and Harry ran to the door.

Once they were out of the house they turned on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds of applause roared as Ginny and Harry walked into the large banquet room located on the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement floor. Large crowds bursting into applause as he walked in was nothing new. It happened quite frequently every time he went somewhere.

Once the applause ceased and people returned to mingling Harry noticed the features of the room: golden seats seated in the middle of the banquet hall, the long table with empty plates and empty serving dishes lined on the back wall, and the high stage up front with a dark brown podium. There were more than 200 people there laughing and talking with each other. If all of them were future Aurors the Ministry had really overdone with recruiting. Or had they? About fifty Aurors had died at the hands of Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

Harry noticed Ron, Hermione, and Neville chatting it up with a handsome, tall black guy, with medium length brown dreads. He had a soft look to him and his robes looked expensive.

"Harry met Dwayne Smith." Neville said pointing to the guy he had been talking to as Ginny and Harry approached.

"You know he moved here from America." Ron said amusedly. "He went to that Salem Institute place."

"Salem Witches' Institute." Hermione corrected.

The guy stuck out his hand and greeted Harry in a surprisingly deep voice.

"I've heard a lot about you." He said after greeting Ginny who slightly blushed.

"Oh wish I could say the same." Harry sneered.

"Harry he's a four time duel champion." Neville informed excitedly.

"Five times and it's really nothing I studied real hard and practiced magic that's the only reason why." Dwayne announced.

"Since you came from America have you found anywhere to stay?" Ginny asked questioningly.

Harry was growing ignored by this seeming perfect guy. And Ginny was making it no better with her near flirting.

"I've been living at the Leaky Cauldron for weeks wish I could find somewhere else to stay. I could probably go stay with my Uncle Kingsley but he's kinda strict." Dwayne informed.

"Are your Kingsley Shacklebolt's nephew?" Hermione asked taking back.

"Yea you didn't know he came from America. He only went to Hogwarts because of this exchange student program." Dwayne answered as if it was an everyday thing to find out the Minister of Magic's nephew is your newest friend.

Everyone pondered on the information they had just learned for about thirty seconds and then Ginny said something that was about to push Harry over the edge.

"You can stay with us till you go to become an Auror. I'm assuming that's what you want to be."

"Are you sure? I don't like intruding in other people's lives."

"Yes you welcome to stay. I know the Leaky Couldron is not someplace I would want to stay for three months." Ginny reassured.

"Allright I'll move in tomorrow."

Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and snatched her to the side.

"What's with you?" He snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Grabbing me like that."

"You're inviting a complete stranger into my house. And you're flirting."

Ginny pulled her clothes tight around her stomach and rubbed her growing belly. "I'm having your kid why would I flirt with anyone else. I love you."

"Why did you invite him to stay with us?"

"I was thinking since I'm can't be an Auror I might as well do something to start a business so I'm going start a real estate business."

"What does that have to do with allowing him to move into my house?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Real estate is a word of mouth business meaning it prospers by clients. So if I start building my clientele now my business will be great." Ginny lectured.

Before their conversation could continue on Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up to the large brown podium on the stage followed by two stern looking wizards. People began to file into sits and quiet down. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dwayne, and Neville found sits directly in front of the stage.

Kingsley announced that the Healers seminar was being held next door and that all hopefuls needed to proceed there immediately.

Hermione got up and left after giving Ron a quick kiss to the lips, followed by about 75 other hopefuls. Were Healer hopefuls always this large in number or had St. Mungo's taken a large loss of officials. Harry was deep in thought over the Healer hopefuls and there numbers when Kingsley calm voice spoke again.

"Well shall we proceed with our meeting." Kingsley said looking around the room from the high podium his was standing on.

"Let me introduce myself for those of you that don't know me I am Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic." Kingsley said addressing himself. "The two you see seated behind me is Gawain Robards he is the head of the Aurors." Kingsley pointing to the wizard on the left, "And this is Avril Gumboil the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We shall hear a couple words from them then we shall proceed with our meeting."

Kingsley stopped his speech to allow the two behind him to say a couple of words. After stepping down from the podium and allowing Robards to step up, Robards facial features were shown. He had a long scratch the covered his left eye to his bottom jaw, his hair was deep black and his eyes were dark brown.

"I wish to congratulate you all on making it this far. But don't in anyway think that means you are a full-fledged Auror you are still an average wizard." Robards begin. "Many people have dropped out of the Academy which many of you probably will." He said in a sarcastic manner. "Any advice I could give would be to keep your noses in your books and give it you all then you shall succeed."

Robards stepped down and Avril Gumboil stepped up.

"I won't be long but I must say I expect a lot from all of you this is the first Auror class with over 100 people in it. And to top it off you're the first Auror class for the past 3 years." Avril Gumboil informed. "Many of you have been in real duels and know that it's not just remembering spells." His eyes drifted to where Harry and the gang were sitting. "But the more you know the better. So don't complain at all the work you will be given."

Without another word Savage sat back down. Kingsley Shacklebolt once again approached the podium.

"Since this is such a large group of people and such a small number of full fledged Aurors left that can train you without having to stop doing work for the Ministry. You all are to get into a group no smaller then three and no larger then seven. Once you have chosen your group then write down the names of the people in the group and put them in the basket beside the table." Kingsley stopped a pointed to a large basket next to the table with the empty plates and serving dishes. "Over the span of the next three days you will get a letter telling you were your room is and who you and your roommates mentor are. Do not be surprised if somebody else is placed in a room with you. Now about the Academy, you will have classes six days a week, and not be permitted to leave the Academy until otherwise noted.

"During the day you will have your educational courses in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Duel Tactics, Herbology and Medical Magic. In addition to your core classes you will be allowed to choose two of the following electives which you will specialize in: Care for Magical Beasts, Occlumency/Legilimency, Astronomy, Advanced Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, or Advanced Hexes and Jinxes. Your must make your chooses tonight and put them on parchment with the names of your roommates. During the evening you will have practical's with your Mentors. He or she will be the most important person during your training. During the next three years you will be required to do anything your Mentor requires of you, listen to them, for they will have the ultimate verdict at the end of your training, your success is their success."

Kingsley stopped and looked down at his podium and skimmed a particularly long piece of parchment. Harry guessed Kingsley had summarized his notes so he wouldn't have a long speech. There must not have been anything else to say because he went to answering questions.

"How much will we get paid and will we get paid while were at the Academy?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Your starting salary will be 9000 galleons a year and yes you will get the amount of 300 galleons during every two moths at the Academy." Kingsley answered indifferently. "Anymore questions?"

A hand shot up not far from where Harry sat. It was Michael Corner an old Ravenclaw. Beside him sat Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

"Will we be able to leave the Academy whenever we want?"

"No. Anymore?"

"What do we need to bring to the Academy?" Came the semi-deep voice of Terry Boot.

"Your wand of course, oh yeah I forgot to mention this before your to order custom shield robes in the color or blue and silver for practice from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and some practice clothes, besides that there is nothing else you _have_ to bring. Anymore?"

There wasn't any.

"Thanks for meeting tonight. If you want to stay for food you are more than welcome but you can also go home." Kingsley adjourned.

Harry turned around and saw the plates flood with like the ones he had saw at Hogwarts do numerous times before.

"Do you want to stay for food or go out tonight and get something?" Harry asked Ginny as people began to line up at the serving table.

Ginny seemed to be contemplating the thought of each and then she decided to stay and mingle.

The place where they had sat had been turned into a more restaurant area with a bunch of six setter tables all over the room.

Harry didn't have to worry about standing in line for a longtime. People let him front him to show the appreciation they felt for him.

"Thanks." Harry murmured every time he and Ginny fronted someone.

Harry and Ginny took their loaded plates back to a table near the podium which Kingsley had gave his meeting.

"Oh Harry how wonderful to see you." Came a high, fluttery, and girlish voice that Harry knew all too well. It was Dolores Umbridge. "How have you been?" She asked as if they were great friends.

Harry had half a mind to hex her were she stood but decided no to.

"You know I figured you out." Harry began. "You're weak so you seek comfort of those who is in power. And since everybody loves me right now then you want to be on my side."

"Oh you're being delusional." Umbridge laughed.

"Back off bitch!" Ginny hissed while quickly raising her wand.

Ginny didn't lower her wand when Neville approached Harry with a piece of parchment for Harry to sign stating that he was room with Neville, Ron, and Dwayne. After Harry also signed that he would take Advanced Dark Arts and Advanced Hexes and Jinxes. Neville walked away slowly, constantly looking over his back watching.

"What's going on here?" Shacklebolt said slowly approaching the scene.

"Their trying to kill me." Umbridge whispered the hoarse fake sobs.

Umbridge placed her head on Shacklebolt's chest and sobbed heavily. She was a really great actor.

"Get off me and shut up." Shacklebolt said pushing her off. "I think the Ministry needs to clean up a bit and getting rid of you is the first step."

Umbridge grabbed her wand quicker than anyone could imagine she could move and shot a hex at Kingsley. Being the great Auror he once was Kingsley jumped to the side and attempted to hex her. But there was no need Ginny had began to duel her.

"STUPEFY." Ginny said after about two rounds of hexes thrown from both witches.

The spell hit Umbridge in the chest and she toppled over.

"Would you get somebody to come get her out of here and sent to Azkaban." Kingsley said to Robards sternly.

"What happened to her?" Hermione said as her and the other Healer hopefuls returned.

"She attacked me and Ginny took her out." Kingsley said almost shocked. "I'm going finally charge for her charges against Muggle-Born's at first I wasn't but now it's for certain."

"That's good she deserves it." Hermione said as she was removed.

A silver streak shot through the door and landed in front of Harry. It was a Patronus in the form of a fox.

"Come home immediately." Came the voice of Seamus. He had recently learned to make his Patronus talk making him want to do it ever time he had to relate a message which was often.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Harry said loudly sending his Patronus back to Seamus saying he was on his way.

"Hermione get Ron and Neville and tell them to come home immediately this could be serious." Harry said grabbing Ginny as they took off to the Atrium where they could Apparate.

Harry and Ginny burst through the door of Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place expecting to see a bunch of Death Eaters fighting Seamus and Dean. But instead he saw Andromeda Tonks holding Ted in her lap.

"What's going on?" Ron said as he Neville and Hermione burst through the door.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry said eying Andromeda.

Harry approached her slowly and asked what she wanted.

"I need your help." She said playing with Ted and not looking at Harry.

"What anything I can I do I will." He said.

"Watch him sometimes for me." She said thrusting Ted in Harry's arm's softly. "You're his godfather and I can't raise another child by myself."

"But I don't know if I have the time." Harry said trying to hand him back.

"Listen my mind is a little messed up right now I need some fresh air. All of my family is dead it's just me and my disowning sister left." She said tears coming to her eyes. "Just watch him for about a month and then I'll come back for him."

"I've got Auror training in a month." He said still trying to give him back.

"I'll be back before then just let me clear my head I'm an emotional wreck." She said walking to the door and leaving.

Everybody stood in silence looking at Harry holding his two year god son who had began to turn his face into that which resembled a wolf.

"Well this shall be interesting." Ron said going to his room.

"Where is he going to sleep." Harry said as Ted looked as if he had exhausted himself by using his powers so much in one sitting.

"Mum's got stuff stashed in the attic we can get some till you buy some new stuff." Ginny said taking Ted and rubbing his back till he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

Harry got up out of the bed reluctantly. It was a week after receiving Ted and he understood why Andromeda needed a break. Ted was constantly spurting out magic causing curtains to set aflame or stuff to go flying.

"What is it?" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen where Ginny was cooking and Ted was in his highchair which was beside the head chair of the kitchen table. He was morphing his nose like his mother once had.

Ginny picked up a plate and sat it down in front of Harry who had sunk into the chair beside Ted. She also placed a plate in front of Ted who began to play with his food.

"I told you not to play with your food." Ginny said grabbing the piece of pancake out of his hand and putting it in his mouth.

Ted immediately spit it back out and the plate flew into the wall opposite them.

"Yuck." Harry yelled as he spit his food back out. Ginny wasn't the best cook but she was trying.

"Shut up." Ginny yelled as she used her wand to clean up Ted's most recent mess. "I told you I need a house elf. I'm not the home maker type."

Harry said he had said he would buy a new house elf since Kreacher had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts by Bellatrix. Grimmauld Place hadn't been the same since his death. Especially the food, neither Hermione nor Ginny had any cooking skills. Mrs. Weasley was horrified at that piece of information, and forced them to take her best cooking books. "I told you I don't know where to buy one at."

Moving on from the situation about the house elf's Ginny "Guess what the Holyhead Harpies want me to play seeker for them." Ginny said levitating a dark green robe with a golden talon on the chest out of the living room. "I might as well do it now that I'm not pregnant anymore."

A couple days ago Ginny had experienced some bleeding every time she went to the bathroom. After a really bad bleed and the lost of her powers for awhile it was discovered Ginny had miscarried. The family had mourned for a couple days but figured it was best for Ginny to be childless right now. Harry himself agreed Ted was enough and they only had him for a month.

"Well are you going to do it?" Harry asked. If he hadn't been accepted as an Auror he himself would have pursued a Quidditch career.

Ginny smiled brightly and squealed yes. "They'll pay me 1000 galleons and give me a Firebolt if choose to play for them." She said happily.

She came and sat down beside Harry and began to eat. She herself spit out her nasty food. She pushed the plate to the side and tried to play it off as if she hadn't tasted that nasty food.

"Well go on do what you want," Harry said. "but what about your real estate business?"

"It would have never worked wizards just hex muggle landlords and live for free." Ginny said dismissively.

"Oh well when does training for the season start?" Harry asked as Ginny got up and started to clean the table and clear away the food.

"Around the same time that you go to the Academy." Ginny said.

"I want someking grink." Ted yelled furiously. He was able to talk but some of his words were not pronounced right. Ted began to cry and a cup of orange juice flew towards him then tipped over.

"Dammit." Ginny hissed cleaning up the messed he made with a swish of her wand.

"Where is everybody else?" Harry asked finally noticing that only he, Ginny, and Ted were home.

"Neville's went to Hogwarts for a meeting. Dean and Seamus are at the Ministry doing training. Ron is with George helping open the shop in Hogsmeade. Hermione is at the Ministry trying to change out of becoming a Healer and work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And Dwayne is out with his uncle Kingsley training." Ginny reported.

Harry stomached began to rumble and hurt. But he didn't want to make Ginny feel worst by taking her out to eat. Although there was no other way for them to get anything to eat if not. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were on vacation. And Harry's cooking was worst then Ginny's.

"Gin you want to go out to eat?" Harry asked as he noticed that Ted looked really hungry.

"Yea I guess." Ginny mumbled.

"Well go to that place, Spiro's in Hogsmeade and while were there we can stop by and see Ron and George." Harry said picking Ted up out of his sit.

It took the small family about an hour to get dress. Mainly due to Ted pitching a fit about being hungry, and Ginny made it worst by taking hours to make sure she looked good.

Once they were in Hogsmeade they stopped at the spot where George was opening his new shop.

"Ah mate." Harry said after hexing a box that came soaring at him, Ginny, and Ted so they didn't get hit.

Harry, Ginny, and Ted were in a little room off to the side of the entrance. The room was being used as storage for garbage such as the boxes George was chucking.

"Didn't see you lot there." George said as he threw some more boxes but not in their direction. "Why are you standing in the garbage room anyway? Come on into the shop."

Harry and Ginny (who was pushing Ted's stroller) walked into the display area where you could choose the items you wanted to buy. It had shelves that had nothing on them. All of the products that were going to go on the shelves were on the floor.

After throwing one last box George walked over to the trio who was standing near a large pile of toy dragons about the same size of the dragons Harry pulled out of the bag for his first task in his first year. He pulled a toy wand out of his pocket and gave it to Teddy who was fascinated by it.

"How's it going mate." George said to Harry.

"Not to bad. How about you mate?" Harry said.

"Holding up trying to open this business but it's not the same without……" He stopped mid sentence and turned his head to wipe his unannounced tears from his cheek.

After Fred's death George had a really hard time adjusting. He tried bringing him back over a thousand times and ended up having to be barred from his grave sight.

For awhile after Fred's death George became addicted to the Daydream Charm. But he was slowly lessening the usage of the charm.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked changing the subject as Ginny drifted around the shop to not let anyone see her tears.

George wiped his face quickly and then turned around to face Harry and Ted. "He went to get us something to eat."

"We're going out to eat yall should come with us." Harry said informingly.

"We can go he left right when you came so I'll just send him a patronus and tell him to stay where he is." George whipped out his wand and said. "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

A beaver shot out the end of his wand and went soaring down the street and around the corner to Spiros a local restaurant.

"George how much do you want for this." Ginny said walking back towards the dragons holding a toy broom.

"Two galleons; aren't you to big for a toy broom." George joked.

"It's for Ted." Ginny hastily said picking Ted up out of his car seat and putting him on the toy broom.

"Now how high does this go." Ginny said as Ted floated higher and higer.

"Only bout five feet." George answered shortly. "Don't worry though I cast spells on there that keep kids from falling off. The broom only fly's where the parents allow it to so if you want Ted to fly around the house that's what he'll do."

"Look." Ted yelled as he pointed to a silver Jack Russell terrier that flew right past him and landed.

"Is something wrong?" The patronus of Ron said worriedly.

"EXPETCO PATRONUM." George said sending another message. "We'd better go before he has a heart attack."

They sat off down to Spiros with Ted flying on the toy broom in front of them.

Spiro's was a new restaurant to Hogsmeade. Owned and Operated by Charlie Wong. A Chinese wizard who specialized in cooking, it was said he could take cardboard and make it good.

"No brooms allowed." The waiter said as Ted zoomed in on his broom. She had long brunette hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had high cheekbones and perky lips. Her body was seemingly perfect and curvy. She looked about 21. They way she was dressed showed she wasn't form England more like America. Also the fact that they didn't know her contributed to that theory.

Ginny shot her a nasty look and then grabbed Ted off the broom mumbling something that sounded like 'hex that bitch'.

"Table for four and a booster sit if you would." Ginny said sternly to the waiter. "My brother is here have you seen him. He has red hair and freckles."

The waiter pointed to the take out line. Ron stood looking as if he had seen a Death Eater.

"Over here mate!" Harry yelled to Ron causing peaceful customers to shoot him nasty glares.

Ron hurried to them. The waiter took them towards the back of the restaurant. One the way back they pasted a few Hogwarts professors. McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Madam Hooch, and the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: Neville Longbottom.

"Good to see you." Ginny said as they got closer to them and McGonagall stood up and embraced her.

"Good to see you too." McGonagall let Ginny go and moved to hug Harry. "What are you all doing here?"

"Having an outing with my godson," Harry said lifting Ted up and showing him to the other professors after McGonagall went to hug George. "What are you all doing here?"

"Telling Neville what to expect and trying to get him to realize that he can't be the Herbology professor until Professor Sprout retires." Flitwick laughed hitting Neville on the back playfully.

"What happened to that other Defense professor?" Ron said.

"He left said he only wanted to be there till we got somebody who wanted to teach permanently. So he left." McGonagall said.

"Do you all just want to sit her?" the waiter asked annoyed that they were talking and not going to there table she was taking them to.

"If you would hold your horses we would be on our way to our sit." Ginny snapped. "Well talk to you lot later the waiter can be patient."

The waiter didn't say anything about Ginny's comment towards her but instead took them to there sit which was in the back of the restaurant causing Ginny to be more angry at the waiter. After they all got their butterbeers they ordered today's special steak and shrimp.

"Have you checked with Verity and Lee on how their running the shop in Diagon Alley?" Ron asked. Ron had been working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes since graduation and it success was crucial to him. Fred's death had really shaken George up, and when he was going through a bad addiction Ron stepped up and ran the business with a tight fist.

"Their said business is as usual people buying stuff left to right." George said before sipping his butterbeer.

"Oh look who it is." Ginny murmured to the group.

They all adjusted their heads slightly to see Draco Malfoy and a beautiful blond witch who Harry recognized as an old Ravenclaw, being seated at a table not to far away. Draco must have felt their stares because he turned and waved at them. They all waved back half heartedly.

The waiter walked towards their table with a tray full of their food afloat in front of her.

They finished their meal in relative peace with Ron shooting nasty glares at Draco. Harry and Ginny returned home with a sleeping Ted after helping George put some items on the shelves.

"So how was your day today mate?" Ron asked Dwayne as he came in the kitchen for dinner.

Hermione had cooked using on of the cookbooks from Mrs. Weasley it was loads better than Ginny's food, but still not the greatest.

Dwayne sat down at the end of the table in between Dean and a girl named Noel Oliver. Noel was a future employ at the Ministry like Dean. They were dating.

"Hard my Uncle insists that I go to the Academy knowing every spell there is." Dwayne nearly whispered from fatigue. He ignored the plate that Hermione levitated to him.

"What he takes you to his office everyday and tells you spell's or something?" Seamus asked his mouth full.

"No in the Morning I read this giant spellbook and then after about a couple of hours he takes me out to the practice field and teaches me duel tatics." Dwayne pushed the plate to the side and laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"How does he have time to do his ministry work if he's training you?" Hermione questioned.

"Well he doesn't have to help me read and practice the spells does he? And when we are dueling he's on his break." Dwayne didn't even lift his head up.

Hermione jumped up and ran into the living room and grabbed a letter off the table. "I forgot this is for you lot it tells your schedule and stuff."

Harry laughed. "You read our mail."

"Well I was bored at home by myself I thought you and Ginny would be here." She handed the letter to Dwayne who she was closest to out of Harry and Ron.

"To Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dwayne Smith, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein-."

"Michael and his gang are sharing a room with us." Ron said in disbelief cutting Dwayne off.

"Yea." Dwayne answered him. "They told you not to be surprised if you get unwanted roommates." Ron suddenly remembered and anger vanished as suddenly as it had came. "Now back to the letter. It says we have Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Duel Tactics, Herbology and Medical Magic on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And our electives which none of choose any on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Does it say whose our mentor?" Ron asked.

Dwayne already tired and exasperated snapped. "If you quit cutting me off maybe I could finish. Our mentor is James Williamson. We have a practical TOMMORROW!" Dwayne had yelled in disbelief. "At 9 AM. Man I better go to bed."

"Yea we all better." Harry said getting up and walking out like Dwayne had. "Have any of you seen Ginny?"

They all shook their heads. "That's weird when we got back we took a nap. When I woke up she wasn't their."

Hermione took the initiative to say where she might be. "Maybe her and Ted went to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since they just got back."

"When she comes in tell her that I'm gone to bed." Harry walked up to his room and laid down, leaving Hermione reading, Dean still in deep conversation with his new girlfriend, and Seamus stuffing more food in his mouth.

The noise coming from Ron and Hermiones room across the hall made it apparent that Ron had already fallen asleep.

Harry opened the door to his room and went to his bed and laid down. That night he had a weird dream which involved him an reindeer and Ginny as a crazy psychotic nymph.

"Get up were going to be late." Ron yelled punching Harry in the arm trying to wake him.

Harry rubbed his arm and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

"Where's Gin?" He asked noticing she was not there.

"She sent a patronus saying that she was going to stay at the Burrow. Now get up and lets go."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's about the baby I think. Will you come on."

Harry through on his practice robes and dashed to the living room with Ron where Dwayne was waiting for them holding a rusted goblet.

"Your were about to miss the portkey."

They all put there hand on the portkey and Harry felt that familiar sensation of being hooked by his naval and falling forward.

They stopped spinning and got up off the ground. Beside them stood Michael, Terry, and Anthony all three of them had there wands pointed at the new arrivals.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

They were located in a large forest that was completely dark besides the fact that it was early in the morning.

"We don't know that's what we were trying to figure out." Terry said.

A loud crack was heard from behind them. They all turned to see a man with long hair pulled in a ponytail.

"I am James Williamson your mentor." He said with a booming voice. "You are in a forest in which there are several death eaters and dementors loose. Your mission is to capture all of them and contact the ministry once you do. Then you may return home." With another loud crack he was gone.

"Well this shall be fun." Dwayne laughed drawing his wand as the others did to.


End file.
